Steamy Shower
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Shawn's feeling a little sore after his match and Hunter joins him for a little shower pick-me-up. Slash mainly.


**.*. Originally wrote this for someone on a different site. I like it, though. I haven't written much Shawter like this. Fun to write, actually. Short, actually. Sorry about that. .*.**

Shawn groaned as he rubbed his sore shoulders. He needed to find a trainer to check him out and make sure he wasn't hurt TOO bad.

"Wow. John really did a number on you, didn't he?"

Hunter walked up to Shawn, gently putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it a bit. "What happened?"

"Came out of the Attitude Adjustment wrong," the older blonde muttered, groaning at Hunter's rubbing. "Landed on my shoulder more than my back."

The Game nodded, still rubbing gently. "C'mon, I'll see the trainer with you." He led the way, one hand still on Shawn's shoulder as they found a trainer to look the Showstopper over.

"Ah! Nn.. not so hard.. " Shawn groaned as the trainer pressed against his muscles. "R-Right there.. "

Hunter shifted. Shawn's voice.. His breathy gasps and groans.. His pants were getting tighter. He willed his erection to go away when the trainer turned to face him. "He fine?"

The trainer nodded. "He'll be fine. His shoulder's just a little bruised, but he'll be good to go by Monday if he doesn't do anything strenuous with that arm."

Hunter nodded as Shawn moved off the table, rubbing his shoulder again. "C'mon, Shawny-boy," he said. "You need a shower."

"I know what I need," Shawn muttered. "I don't need your help."

Hunter just smirked.

~.**.~

Hunter leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he waited for Shawn to get out of the shower. He shifted every so often when he heard Shawn groan from the shower.

"Fuck it."

Shawn groaned when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, massaging roughly. "Ah.. Ah, fuck.. " God, that felt good on his tired, sore muscles.

Hunter grinned. "Mm.. That feel good, Shawny?" he growled softly.

Shawn shivered lightly. "Why.. Why are you in here?"

"You're just too fucking sexy for me to ignore, Showstopper. All those moans and groans when the trainer looked over you.. Fuck, I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck your ass raw.. "

"H-Hunter.. " Shawn moved his hands to rest on Hunter's chest, a light pink staining his cheeks. "W-We can't.. "

"Yes, we can."

"But my arm.. "

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." The younger grinned. "With that arm." He pushed Shawn to his knees, pushing the Heartbreak Kid's hair from his face.

Shawn licked his lips, staring at the sight in front of him. The water fell over both their bodies, streaming down Hunter's abdomen and legs. His cock was hard and dripping with precum, curving up a little against his stomach. Shawn lightly drug his tongue across the head of Hunter's cock, teasing him.

Hunter groaned, grabbing Shawn's hair and lightly tugging. "Mm.. Don't be a tease, Shawny.. "

Shawn just grinned. He liked being a tease. He nipped lightly at the shaft, still just licking. He choked and gagged when Hunter suddenly just forced his head down to take his entire cock in his mouth.

"Mm.. Fuck, baby.. " Hunter groaned, tightening his grip on Shawn's hair.

The older blonde got over his choking fairly quickly, relaxing his throat. He bobbed his head in Hunter's lap, deepthroating the younger blonde almost every time. "Mm.. "

"Uhn.. God, fuck.. Shawn, stop.. " Hunter pulled Shawn's head off his cock, panting lightly. He brought the older blonde to his feet again, pulling him against the shower wall. He got to his knees behind him, spreading his cheeks. He leaned forward, lapping eagerly at the little pink pucker he revealed.

Shawn moaned, trying to hold himself up. "F-Fuck, Hunt.. Don't.. Don't stop.. "

Hunter didn't want to stop. Shawn always tasted so good. Not sweet like Jeff, but.. just like Shawn always tasted. Fucking delicious. And he wanted to make sure his baby was good and wet before he took him.

Shawn groaned when Hunter's tongue left him, the younger standing up behind him. Hunter grabbed his hips, tugging him back and teasingly pushing his cock against his entrance. "Nn.. Hunter.. "

"Beg for it, Shawny-boy.. "

"Please, Hunter.. Fuck me.. I need you so bad.. "

Hunter growled softly as he pushed into Shawn, not waiting for him to adjust before starting up a rough pace. "Mm.. Tight little whore," he growled, slamming against Shawn's prostate.

Shawn moaned. He didn't care where they were anymore, just that Hunter kept fucking him harder.. faster.. He hissed when Hunter grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. "Nn.. "

"Mm.. You like it, Shawny?" Hunter growled, tugging Shawn's hair to bring his head back. "Like my big cock in your tight ass? Tearing it apart?"

Shawn moaned, arching his back. "F-Fuck.. Y-Yes, I love it, Hunter.. Love you fucking me like this.. "

"Mm.. You better.. I love fucking my little whore like this.. Like he deserves to be treated.. Hard and rough.. the way both of us like.. "

Shawn moaned again. "S-So close, Hunt.. g-gonna cum.. " His good hand moved down, wrapping around his cock to stroke in time with Hunter's thrusts.

"Cum, Shawn.. I wanna see you cum all over the wall.. "

Shawn moaned loudly as he came, his release falling over the wall and getting washed off thanks to the shower pretty quickly.

Hunter grunted as the walls around his cock tightened and his release was milked out of him, filling Shawn to the brim. "Mm.. "

Shawn groaned softly as Hunter came, the younger blonde pulling out of him and catching him when his legs threatened to give out. "Mm.. "

"You feel any better?" Hunter asked with a grin.

Shawn just smiled, pressing a kiss to Hunter's lips. "Love you, Hunt."

"Love you, too, Shawn."


End file.
